Risk is Our Business
by spockish girl
Summary: Is Kirk risking his life at every turn?


"Checkmate," Jim Kirk said moving his rook.

Spock's eyebrow raised an inch as he stared at the board 

Jim stood up. "Well, Mister Spock, I'd like to play another game but Bones has been pestering me, it seems that the good doctor still has concerns about the Redias III incident."

Spock stood and nodded his head slightly. "Of course, Captain."

Jim smiled and left Spock's quarters. _I wonder what Bones wants now. _He thought to himself.

Jim entered sickbay and went into Dr. McCoy's office.

The doctor was instructing Nurse. Octana. _Poor girl,_ Jim thought. _Fresh out of the academy I think. She's only been here a week and he's already at it, feeding her more information than she ever learned at the academy. The good doctor was probably re-teaching her everything himself._ Jim smiled to himself at the thought.

"…I don't give a damn what Dr. Rodstein said at the academy! I'm Chief Medical Officer on this ship and when I say fill the medkits with four hypo sprays containing 2cc's of cordrazine, I expect it to be done without a second opinion!" McCoy finished.

The nurse nodded and mumbled a "Yes sir." Before nodding at the Captain and scurrying out.

"Blasted new nurses. They get out of training and think they know everything. Hi Jim." He said without looking at the Captain.

"Expecting a big catastrophe Bones? You're replacing all the emergency medical kits." He gestured to all the medical kits lined up on a spare diagnostic bed.

"Shouldn't I be? I'm Chief Medical Officer of the Starship Enterprise. The most popular target in the sector." He grumbled.

"Just because we had a little run-in with the Klingons at Redias III doesn't mean the whole Klingon fleet will be after us." Jim said trying to ease Bones' concerns.

Bones say down at his desk and smirked at Jim. "Funny you mention 'we', you, Jim-boy, had a 'little run-in with the Klingons at Redias III.' They really don't like you, you know." Bones said.

"And I don't really find the Klingons that great either. But that's only one incident Bones, the Klingons have never liked Starfleet. They-"

Bones cut him off. "Only one incident! That's one hell of an understatement. Every place we go to it seems as if the locals want your head on a platter! Face it Jim. You're the biggest damn target. You're the most wanted man in the fleet. This is the ship every damn enemy of the Federation hopes to blow up someday. And you know why? Because Captain James T. Kirk is on the bridge. End of story!" Bones threw up his hands.

Kirk folded his arms. "So Bones, who do you think wants my head on a platter now? The Romulans? The Orions? Why not add the Rediasians to that list too? After all James T. Kirk blew the whole first contact mission. He was the one that ruined their plans. The one who escaped from their prison. The one who chased their Klingon friends away!"

"It's not funny, Jim. Your life is on the line, constantly. And I'm the one who has to put the damn pieces back together each time. Do you know how much it hurts this crew to see their Captain getting almost killed on almost every single mission? Seeing him taking extreme risks? Do you know how much it hurts your friends? What about me Jim? What about Spock? It hurts him, Jim, worst of all! He's not allowed to feel. Not allowed to have emotions, but you go off on some crazy stunt and he can't help but worry for your safety. He doesn't know if you're coming back alive! We never know. You're hurting people, Jim. And you're killing yourself. I can't say any of these injuries contribute to your health!"

"I don't do it deliberately, Bones. I'm just doing my job. What I like to do. Would you be happier if I were dead?" Kirk's eyes had turned a chestnut brown. They sliced through McCoy's soul like knives. With that Kirk left and McCoy stood there regretting every word he said.

Jim collapsed onto the bed, grabbing a report to read. It was the medical report. He started to read:

_Medical report_

_Stardate 276.25_

Dr. McCoy C.M.O reporting 

_Captain Kirk was put back on regular duty at 0800 hours._

_Ensign Remerez broke her left wrist and had fractured two metacarpals in her…_

His mind started to wander… 

_Had Bones been right? Command. How can I command without taking risks? I can't ask others to do something that I wouldn't do myself! I have to set the example, I have to protect the lives of my crew! Captains have to protect the lives of their crew at all times, at all costs! If that means risking my life for theirs so be it!_

_  
_He began to read again…

Ensign Remerez broke her left wrist His mind started to drift yet again… 

I can't help it if someone…or some people dislike me. I'm doing my job! My job was to make first contact on Redias III. I was to offer medical assistance. The Klingons has violated the Prime Directive in federation space! After all Prima II is very near Redias. It's a federation-colonized planet! There's no question about it! The Klingons had violated the treaty. If the Rediasians dislike me for playing by the rules, so be it.

He started to read again… Ensign Remerez broke her left wrist 

"Damn," He said aloud. _I can't concentrate. _

He got up and tossed the report on his desk.

_I might as well go to the bridge. _His shift wasn't for hours but he might as well take over now. He had nothing better to do. He pulled on his uniform top and headed to the bridge.

Mr. Sulu was in the center seat when Jim got to the bridge.

"Mister Sulu," The captain said putting his hand on the arm of his chair. "I'll take over." Sulu stood immediately as if he had gotten an electric shock.

"Captain! Of course, sir. I hadn't expected you on the bridge this late sir."

"I couldn't sleep anyway. You can…take the rest of the night off Lieutenant." He smiled at Sulu.

Sulu nodded. "Thank you…sir!" He quickly got into the turbolift.

"Lieu-" Kirk forgot; Uhura wouldn't be on the bridge at this hour. He turned around to see an Ensign there at communications. He didn't know her name. He looked around the bridge. In fact, he didn't know any of their names.

_I bet Sulu knew all their names. He probably knew them all well. All young ensigns and one lieutenant._ He stood up and went over to the communications officer.

"Ensign…can you log me in as on duty and-"

"I already have sir and I have logged Mr. Sulu as off duty sir." She smiled politely.

"Uh…Thank you Ensign." He went to the helm next. It was hard not knowing the names of your own officer. It made you feel…foolish in a way.

"Lieutenant, Estimated time of arrival at planet Beta II?"

"Six hours, 37 minutes, ETA sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

Six hours. He didn't have a better way of spending six hours. At least he couldn't think of one. So he might as well he here.

The hours seemed to slip by. Shift after shift. At least familiar names came onto the bridge once and a while now.

He was growing tired. But he had to stay awake. If he went down to his quarters he'd have to look at those damn reports. And if he went anywhere else…he might get another lecture from Bones.

A "Sir!" interrupted his reverie.

"What?" He jumped to attention.

"Sir, a Klingon ship is de-cloaking on the starboard bow sir! It's coming about!"

Kirk came to full attention. "Red alert!" He snapped. "Raise shields, Mr. Kardas."

"Aye sir. Shields raised."

"Hailing frequencies!" He demanded

"I can't sir! They're jamming the frequency!" Miss. Isda replied quickly.

"Of course, they're Klingons, what was I thinking? Explaining isn't in their nature." Jim muttered.

"Incoming!" yelled Miss. Dobson at ops.

As the torpedo hit, the ship rocked. The lights flickered.

"Power to all decks is failing sir. Turbolifts are non-functional." Reported the communications officer.

"Switch to emergency lighting!" Kirk yelled over the noise. "Target their engines! Fire all phasers Miss. Dobson!"

"Firing sir!" The lieutenant yelled firing the phasers. "They took heavy damage to their propulsion systems sir, that's all I can tell…"

"Sir," The Ensign at the science station turned to the Captain. "I detected an unknown signature from those torpedoes before they hit sir. They were configured to absorb energy from our shields and systems at impact sir."

Jim looked back at the young woman at the science station. "Any way to-"

"Sir! Six torpedoes are being fired."

Kirk stood in disbelief. "They can fire them all at once!" He asked Miss. Dobson.

Bones was right. The Klingons wanted revenge. Against the very man that made them look like fools, Captain James T. Kirk.

"This ship is K't'inga class sir, it's-" 

A blast rocked the ship. Consoles exploded. Everyone on the bridge was thrown. Jim Kirk, who had been standing, was thrown against the side rail. His left side came in contact with the metal bar and the wind was knocked out of him. He felt his ribs snap. He struggled back up. "Damage Report" he managed. Lieutenant Dobson was unconscious. Miss. Isda was picking herself off the floor. He didn't dare turn his neck to look for more people. His neck ached.

"We took heavy damage sir. The Warp engines, our shields are out. Weapons are barely available." Miss. Isda coughed.

Jim took over at ops. He targeted the Klingon's warp core. He was hoping that if his intuition was correct, they'd be hurrying back to the Klingon home world fast. He fired two torpedoes. And then another torpedo was fired at Enterprise. The bridge seemed to explode in his face and he was thrown from the chair. He sank into merciful oblivion in seconds.

Spock was out of the door of his cabin the minute the red alert klaxon sounded. He then felt the ship jolt. The lights in the corridor flickered out, and then the red emergency lighting came on momentarily. Spock quickened his pace to the turbolift. However, when he got there, the turbolift refused to open. Spock went over to the nearest Comm panel on the wall.

"Spock to Engineering. Ship's power-"

"Ach, I know Mister Spock. That last hit seemed to absorb energy directly from the life-support systems. I've gotta lad on it now. That's all I can do for now, Scott out."

Another jolt rang through the ship. This one was much more severe and Spock stumbled. It was soon followed by another large jolt.

"Spock to bridge."

No response

"Spock to bridge, report." Spock stated again, as calmly as he could. _If memory serves, Lieutenant Andreas should be in command of this shift. _

"Spock to bridge, Lieutenant Andreas report." Spock gave up after he still got no response. He headed towards the Captain's cabin. Perhaps the Captain was having the same problem.

But Spock could not find the Captain anywhere in sight. Spock went back to the wall comm. "Spock to Captain Kirk." He got no response.

Of course, the Captain may be trapped in a turbolift or perhaps he is assessing ship's damage.

Spock decided to head to Engineering. Perhaps he would find the Captain there.

Dr. McCoy was startled by the jolts.

We're under attack. Well, I told Jim that we should expect some response. I can't wait to see the look on his face. Damn, I wonder how many are hurt.

A nurse came in. "Doctor, the bridge is not responding. We've gotten severe casualties. And the turbolifts are down. According to Mister. Scott the bridge was hit the hardest."

Jim would be furious that he wasn't he able to get there. His quarters are farther from the turbolifts. He probably didn't even make it to one.

"The repair teams are trying to get on to the bridge now sir. Mr. Scott asked if you could have a medical team up there as soon as possible." The nurse finished.

McCoy walked into the busy sickbay. "Get me three nurses. Bring M'Benga, I bet you Spock was on the bridge, blasted pointy eared Vulcan. Have stretchers, gurneys, blood transfusions standing by."

A chorus of "Yes sir" ensued.

"Ach, no. I haven't seen the Captain, Mister Spock." The engineer was directing people and trying to get the turbolift to the bridge to work. "I senta repair crew up there to the bridge to try and get the doors open manually, I dinna think that I'll have any luck here. I also sent a lad to get Dr. McCoy up to the bridge. There's likely to be many casualties. I'm doin all I can here, Mister Spock, to get the power restored. The Warp drive has been badly damaged. At least the Klingons stopped firin at us."

"Yes it is fortunate." Spock said. He was very concerned about Jim. Perhaps he has been injured.

Spock decided that it might be best if he assisted the repair teams to help them get onto the bridge.

_Well at least Spock wasn't on the bridge. I'd have one hell of a time getting him back together._ McCoy thought.

With Spock's help the repair crew and the medical staff got onto the bridge. Spock went over to the command chair, which was heavily damaged and twisted. Spock turned and saw a dirty gold shirt. Someone crumpled in a heap of debris. He turned the man over.

"Jim!" Spock gasped in shock. His mind raced in panic. He quickly searched for a pulse. He could not find one. _I must regain control. Control._ Spock desperately grabbed the Captain's wrist and felt for the pulse. Good. It was there. Weak, but there never the less.

"Dr. McCoy!" Spock yelled out. His voice sounded full of fear. He desperately fought for control over his emotions.

Dr. McCoy looked around for Spock in the haze. Most of the bridge crew had been taken to sickbay already. "Spock? Blasted haze and smoke, I can't see you." Finally he found Spock crouched over- "Jim!" The doctor quickly had his portable medical scanner out and was scanning the Captain. "Bad concussion, four broken ribs, broken wrist, internal injuries. Pulse slowing." He turned to the assistants. He couldn't even see them but he called out to them through the smoke. He sure hoped there was someone still here. "Stretcher!" McCoy yelled.

Spock gently lifted Kirk into his arms. Being careful of the broken ribs. Jim's head was no cradled against Spock's shoulder. "Doctor?" Spock asked, referring to the whereabouts of the stretcher.

"They must of have already gone, Spock. Can you carry him?"

"Yes," Spock replied. Both men started through the haze and stumbled toward the exit.

Spock followed McCoy to sickbay. He felt his hand growing warm and he ignored his discomfort. He hoped that Jim would be still alive when they reached sickbay…

Both men ran into sickbay and Spock gently laid the Captain on the next free bio-bed. He saw his hand now, was covered in red blood. Jim's blood.

"Spock, go get cleaned up. I've got a lot of work to do. I'll let you know."

Spock nodded and returned to his quarters.

Spock was sitting next to Jim's bio-bed. He studied the Captain's pale sweaty face and gently brushed at the meld points with his fingers. The gash on the Captain's head had finally stopped bleeding.

"He won't be awake for hours, Spock." McCoy called from the other room.

Spock ignored the doctor and continued to stare at Jim.

"Spock are you listening to me? I told you, he'll be out for hours with that concussion. I'll stay with him. You need some rest. You look like you've been through hell and back. Well, I guess you have. But, really go and get some sleep Spock."

Spock looked up at the doctor. "Very well doctor, I shall be on the bridge." He took one last concerned look at Jim and headed for the doors.

"That's not what I had in mind, Spock." McCoy said, but it was too late, the doors closed behind Spock.

Dr. McCoy looked at Jim and pushed a stray lock of Jim's sweaty forehead. Then he looked up at the readings. Low but stable. He touched Jim's hand lightly and sighed.

Spock looked around the bridge. The repair teams were working hard and nearly done.

Lieutenant Uhura was busily trying to fix her communications board.

"Status, Miss Uhura?" Spock asked her.

Uhura looked up and smiled at him. "Almost finished, Mr. Spock."

Spock nodded. He flicked the intercom switch on the new Captain's chair. "Mr. Scott, report on your status."

"The life support systems are all up and runnin' and the warp drive still needs a wee bit of time. You have full impulse power, which's all I can give ya Mister Spock. I cannae guarantee the shields will work. And the weapons are online now."

"Keep working, Mr. Scott. If the Klingons return, we will be defenseless. Spock out." Spock surveyed the bridge and headed for sickbay.

"Five dead. Four were on the bridge. And 25 wounded." McCoy told Spock. "Who knows how many more when the Klingons come back."

"We have no guarantee that they will doctor. The logs showed they took heavy damage to their propulsion systems in the attack." He turned to face the bed the Captain lay in. His tone softened. "How is the Captain?"

"He's stable, at least his pulse is back to normal."

Spock nodded. "Very well doctor. Notify me when he regains consciousness."

McCoy nodded and Spock left.

The repair crew had finished on the bridge and was no longer present when Spock came up to the bridge. He sat in the center seat.

"Mr. Spock." Lieutenant Uhura's voice rose. "I'm getting a distress call, sir. A…Klingon distress call."

Spock's eyebrow rose. "Curious. Coordinates?"

"I've relayed them to the navigation console, sir."

"Mr. Chekov?" Spock asked

"Sir, the distress call originated near Altiva VI. The federation science outpost near the neutral zone." Chekov answered.

Uhura spoke up again. "Sir, they report that their ship was damaged and that they drifted. They request a Klingon ship to be allowed to tow them back. The call is being repeated sir. It is recorded."

Spock raised his eyebrow again. He thought a moment and then turned to Mr. Chekov. "Ensign, plot a course."

"Course plotted and engaged." Chekov said.

"Mr. Sulu, full impulse power." Spock said, remembering the Warp drive was still offline.

"Aye sir, full impulse power." Sulu said.

Finally the Enterprise came to Altiva VI.

"Open a channel to the Klingon Vessel, lieutenant." Spock said.

"Channel open sir." She said.

"Klingon vessel, you are in federation space. And you attacked this ship with no provocation. Do you have an explanation?"

Minutes passed and there still was no response.

"Sir," The lieutenant at the science station faced Spock. "I am detecting only one life sign sir, from the Klingon vessel. Coming from the bridge, it is very weak sir. From what I can tell, their warp core overloaded. It seems as if they are also in mid-cloak sir. It is hard to get proper scanning results. But, from what the results show, it seems as if the ship is losing structural integrity."

Spock nodded and hit the intercom switch on the Captain's chair. "Transporter room, beam the remaining Klingon officer aboard. Erect a force field around the transporter. Have security and a medic standing by. I shall be there momentarily."

Spock arrived in the transporter room shortly. He saw a figure clad in a black Klingon uniform lying on the transporter, semi-conscious. "Lower the force field." He told the technician. Spock walked over to the Klingon. "Sir?" Spock asked him. The Klingon was breathing heavily. A medic arrived and came over to scan him.

"You. You're the Vulcan from Redias. Your Captain…is a dishonorable man. He…does not deserve to live. We…we will…my people…will have him someday. Dead, he will be the greatest prize…and…you won't be there…to protect…him…Vulcan." The Klingon collapsed. The nurse scanned him again.

"He's dead, Sir. Shall I have him be taken to the ship's morgue?"

"No," Spock turned to Mr. Kyle, "Beam him back to his vessel."

"Aye, Sir." Mr. Kyle said as he engaged the transporter. The familiar buzz of the transporter came on.

Mr. Spock looked at the security men and the nurse. "Dismissed." He said. And the three officers left. The comm unit on the transporter control panel beeped. "Spock here," He tapped the button.

"Mr. Spock the Klingon ship has lost structural integrity." Mr. Sulu said.

"Understood. Plot a course for Starbase nine. Full impulse power." Mr. Spock replied.

"Aye, Sir. Oh, and Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy said to tell you that the Captain is regaining consciousness."

"Tell him I will be on my way. Spock out." Spock said leaving the transporter room.

Dr. McCoy and Spock stood next to the Captain's bio-bed. The Captain groaned and blinked.

Jim heard the familiar chirps and beeps of sickbay. The bridge. The Klingons. His left side hurt. His wrist was a bit sore too. He struggled to sit up. "Bones?" He murmured.

"Easy Jim," McCoy said pushing him back down. "You got a nasty concussion, not to mention some broken ribs and internal injuries."

"Spock?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, Captain." Spock briefly touched Jim's hand.

"Report…Spock." Kirk managed.

"The Klingon ship fled and later due to previous damage to their warp core, their structural integrity failed, no survivors. The Enterprise's warp drive is non-functional, as are the shields. All life support systems have been repaired. 25 were wounded, 5 were killed. We are on a course to Starbase 9 for repair of the warp drive." Spock answered. The Captain tried to move again but instantly regretted it. His head felt like lead.

Dr. McCoy went to get a cool wrap for Jim's head. And Spock spoke with a soft voice, "Jim, I apologize for not being present on the bridge at-"

Jim cut him off. "Its okay, Spock, not your fault. Turbolifts were down.

"If I had been, you may not have been injured." Spock looked down at him with concern. The Captain seemed drowsy and confused.

"Thanks, Spock. S'okay." He was falling asleep again. Just then McCoy came in again.

"Get some sleep, Jim." McCoy said pushing the Captain down and putting the wrap over the bruised part of Jim's head.

Jim was soon asleep. McCoy turned to Spock. "He'll be fine, Spock."

"Thank you Doctor. Now if you'll excuse me I shall be in my quarters."

"Spock…" McCoy said stopping him. "I heard about the Klingon in the transporter room. The nurse told me…but today I realized that Jim isn't as alone as it seems. He's got me and you, and everybody else on this ship that'd give their lives to save him. Four people on that bridge died trying to save him, and he won't like the fact tomorrow. He never will. But he doesn't realize that we want to risk it. We are willing to. And that this whole ship would do anything for him. I guess, I just forgot that risk was the business that we're all in when we join the service. It just hurts…so much to see a friend keep going out there and barely coming back alive. But when it comes to ourselves…we'd do it without a second thought. " McCoy said quietly.

"Yes, Doctor, he does indeed have many who would risk their lives to save him. He has the ability to gain enormous respect from those he commands. He is a very…unique individual." Spock said looking at Jim one last time and leaving sickbay.

McCoy smiled to himself. _That Vulcan probably has more feelings than he lets on…_


End file.
